1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer capacitor having: a laminate body in which a plurality of internal electrodes are laminated with an insulator layer in between; a plurality of terminal electrodes arranged on side faces of the laminate body and isolated from each other; and a plurality of connection electrodes arranged on side faces of the laminate body and isolated from each other
In the multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-168621, the laminate body has four types of internal electrodes. Two out of the four types of internal electrodes each include a main electrode portion to make a capacitance, and a projection connected to the main electrode portion and extending so that one end thereof is exposed in the side face of the laminate body, to be connected to the connection electrode. The other two types of internal electrodes each include a lead portion extending so that one end thereof is exposed in the side face of the laminate body, to be connected to the terminal electrode, and a projection connected to this lead portion and extending so that one end thereof is exposed in the side face of the laminate body, to be connected to the connection electrode. In the latter two types of internal electrodes, the lead portion connected to the terminal electrode has a width large enough to achieve secure contact between the lead portion and the terminal electrode.